Blake's Bow
by Skire
Summary: Yang is intrigued by Blake's Bow. This leads to one thing and another {BumbleBy; Blake x Yang} [One-Shot]


Yang Xiao Long was in her Dorm room with her partner, who she staring intently at. More specifically, her partner's 'bow'. The blonde brawler narrowed her eyes and kept watching... waiting for something to happen.

"Yang, if you stare at my bow any more, you're going to melt it." Blake commented, not taking her eyes off of the book she was reading.

"Hrmm..." Yang kept staring and finally lost it. Throwing her hands up in the hair and growling in frustration, she yells, "Why won't it twitch!?"

This caught the fauna's attention. "W-what?"

"I saw them twitch before!" Yang stated as she sat up in her bed, crossing her legs underneath her. "I think..."

Blake eyed her partner for a moment before returning to her book. "You must've been seeing things... or you were drunk."

"No way! I was completely sober then!"

"Ah-huh..."

Grinning madly, Yang got up from her spot. Her eyes twinkling with mischievousness as she approached her raven haired parter. Blake simply ignored Yang's movements, thinking she was just going to finally get up and do something worth while with her time. That was until Blake felt a weight on her shoulders.

See, the black haired fauna was sitting on the floor with her back against her bed. Taking this position to her advantage, Yang crept across their room and sat on the fauna's bed, dangling her legs over and trapping Blake.

"Y-yang! What are you doing!"

"Gonna see what triggers the twitchin!" Yang answered and touched the bow. It was surprisingly stiff, despite it looking flimsy and soft. Yang heard a whimper come from Blake, which was odd. Blake never whimpered. "Blake?" The blonde looked down and saw Blake was hiding her face in her book. This made the blonde brawler look at the bow she was touching. She took each one of the bow things, between her index finger and thumb and rubbed them. They suprisingly felt like... ears.

"Mmm..." Blake's eyes were shut tight as she groaned. Yang wasn't sure whether it was frustration or pleasure.

Yang kept rubbing them, enjoying the reaction she was getting from Blake.

"Well, what secret does little Blakey have under-" As Yang tried to pry the bow off of Blake's head, she was thrown back on the bed as Blake shot up from her spot.

"I- I'm going out." Blake said quickly and practicaly ran out of the room.

"Wha- Hey!" Yang stood up as well, "Get back here!" She yelled and chased Blake outside.

**-(Team RWBY and JNPR Dorm Floor; Kitchen)-**

Weiss and Ren and Nora were cooking dinner as it was their turn that night. Ruby was sitting on the dinner table watching them, mostly Weiss, as she found the apron wearing heiress rather cute in it. Jaune was in the living room with Pyrrah, being tutored for an upcoming test.

All was well until a disoriented Blake came through, she ran through the kitchen and then into the living room. Everyone looked at her until another person came through; Yang.

"BLAKEY!" Yang grinned mischievously as she chased the fauna.

"Uhmm..." Ruby said as the partners passed. "Did... anyone else... see that?"

Weiss and Ren simply returned back to what they were doing and Nora hummed gleefully.

"Weiss...?"

"Never mind it Ruby... Never mind it." The white haired heiress replied.

Ruby remained silent and just kept doing what she was doing earlier; Admiring Weiss.

**-(Outside; Back Yard)-**

Blake was hiding up in a tree, she crouched and tried to calm her breathing as she watched Yang walk around below her.

"Blaaaakey!" The blonde called.

Blake relaxed as soon as Yang passed her hiding place. She looked up at the moon and frowned. How could she just loose her cool composure like that and run away? Why was she hiding? Tss... She already knew the answer. She was afraid. She was afraid that Yang wouldn't treat her the same if she found out that Blake was a half-other species of Fauna.

Blake scoffed at herself. _If? There's no if. She will._ She told herself. _There's no doubting that she'll hate me like everyone else has and she'll distance from me... She'll think I'm a monster._

_**A beast.**_

This thought made Blake have a flashback of her past. She remembered all those kids that distanced from her at the orphanage. Leaving her alone because of what she is. Blake made a choked sound and she noticed that her face was wet. She was...crying?

She brought her arm up to wipe away the tears of the past, before looking up at the full moon. Why did Yang have to be so curious on this particular night?

The fauna brought her knees up to her chin and hugged them close. She just wants to be normal. Yang was the closest friend she has ever had, besides Adam, who was like a brother to her. She had never been paired up with another person who she could actually trust and work well with before, besides Adam, once again.

Her sharp ears heard a rustle of leaves. The black haired ninja brought her head up to take look but came to face to face with the person she was running away from.

"Yang!" She yelped as she jumped back, only for her back to hit the trunk of the tree.

"Finally found 'ya." Yang smiled softly. The blonde brawler sat back on the branch and scratched the back of her head. The blonde had noticed that Blake was crying earlier, so she decided to approach when her partner had calmed down. "Look Blake... I-I'm sorry if I had overstepped some boundaries back there." Yang tried to apologize, "I didn't mean to make you cry or anything..."

Blake blinked once before shaking. "It's nothing..." She looked up at the moon, "Just remembering the past is all."

Yang frowned a moment, simply looking at Blake. "We're partners, right Blake?"

"Hm?" Blake looked at the Blonde, who was now looking at the hands in her lap. "Yes. Of course we are."

"Then, you should know that..." Yang looked up and locked eyes with Blake. "Partners shouldn't keep secrets from partners... Of course we won't reveal them all at once." Yang chuckled, "We should grow together and stuff, you know?"

Blake smiled at her blonde partner. "Yeah... I'd like that."

"So... I'm sorry if I pushed you into doing something you didn't want." Yang said, looking away.

"It's alright Yang." Blake said as she lowered her legs. The fauna patter her lap and Yang grinned happily.

It was a thing they did. Or a position they were used to. Whenever they would be relaxing or some other event that involved resting, Yang would always lay her head in the fauna's lap. She found it comfortable and the blonde brawler loved it when Blake ran her fingers through her golden locks. Yang happily obliged and laid down.

The pair were simply watching the moon and enjoying the company of the other.

"Yang." The fauna began.

"Hm?" Yang looked up and saw Blake looking down at her.

"I... Um... I'm sorry too... For you know... running away..." Blake awkwardly apologized. Yang simple smiled.

"It's cool my little Blakey." She cooed but then her eyes went wide for a moment. "Wow."

"What?"

The blonde brawled grinned massively, "I saw it! I saw it!" She said and sat up to look closely at Blake.

"What? Saw what?"

Yang smiled, "The twitch!"

Blake blushed and lowered her head a bit.

"Don't worry." Yang said as she lifter Blake's chin so she can look her in the eye. "I'll wait for you to tell me all about it." She winked. "I sure hope we'll be more than partners when that time comes."

"Yang, what are you talking about?"

"Augh, C'mon Blakey." Yang groaned as she fell forward onto the fauna's lap once again. She used her hands to cover her face. "Even though you're the smartest girl I've ever met, you're also the densest."

"Yang, you're not making much sense here."

Yang rolled her eyes and reach out to grab Blake's face. Once she did, she pulled the fauna down and kissed her gently.

She released the fauna and looked deeply into her eyes, "Do you get it now? Why I always tease and annoy you?" She asked the fauna. "Why I always try to get your attention on me...?"

Blake was still a bit too shocked to answer Yang. She touched her lips, trying to make sure that what Yang had done was real.

"I...I..."

"Wow, the great Blake, speechless." Yang smiled. "It's okay, I don't need an answer from you right now. I just... finally wanted to let you know." The blonde smiled.

The next thing that Blake did was something Yang didn't expect at all. Sure she thought Blake would push her away or, if she was lucky, accept her offer. But she didn't realize Blake would tear up.

"Whoa! Don't cry. Blake, please don't cry." Yang said as she sat up to face Blake.

Blake merely smiled and wiped away the tears that were threatning to spill over. "I'm not going to... I'm sorry, it was an impulse." The fauna apologized.

As if Yang didn't have enough scares for one night, Blake surprised her once again.

The black haired ninja reached up and took her bow off, revealing a pair of cute black cat ears a top her head. Yang's eyes grew wide and her mouth shaped an 'o'. Blake was a little scared but decided to trust Yang.

"You. Are. So. CUUUUTE!" Yang smiled and reached for the ears.

"W-what?" Blake blushed and looked away, grabbing Yang's wrists. "Y-you don't think, I'm a monster?"

"A monster!?" Yang gasped. "No way... You're beautiful."

Blake looked Yang in the eyes, "Is that the truth...?" The fauna whispered.

Yang smiled that goofy smile of hers. "Of course. Partners don't keep secrets from partners."

Blake smiled back. "We're more than that now... aren't we?"

Yang gulped, she wasn't expecting this. "Are we?"

The fauna responded with pressing her lips against the blonde's. Yang moaned and when Blake released her wrists she grabbed Blake's face to bring her closer. She wanted to go further, for it to become a full make sessio-

"YANG! BLAKE!" Ruby's voice cut through the air. "IT'S DINNER TIME!"

Yang growled as she and Blake separated.

Regaining her confidence, Blake whispered into Yang's ear. "We can continue this later." Before disappearing with her after image ability.

"That didn't help me whatsoever, Blakey!" Yang yelled into the night air.

* * *

**Another BumbleBee fic XD**

**I just love them so much X3 Don't worry! I got a Weiss and Ruby one-shot coming up soon! Like, real soon! So yeah... STAY TUNED!**

**REVIEW!**

**Ciao~**


End file.
